Karaoke Night
by LookWhosInTreble
Summary: His arm left my waist and his hand grabbed mine, pulling me out of the living room and almost through the door. "Karaoke's waiting," he said with faux-enthusiasm. Yeah, like that would make me want to leave more. I hated karaoke. Beca/Jesse. One shot. Second chapter uploaded for the purpose of an upcoming sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the songs mentioned below.**

* * *

_Beca's POV_

There's a party at Stacie's tonight and I've already been prepared to leave for about 10 minutes. I sat on the bed and pondered on my thoughts for a while. As much as I rarely did this, I think pondering would be better than going out tonight. It wasn't as if I didn't want to see Stacie and the others, I just didn't feel like leaving the house. I'm sure this feeling is normal... I think.

"Bec, we have to leave in five minutes," Jesse called out from downstairs, breaking me out of my reverie. "Stacie said I shouldn't stop telling you to move faster until you actually do it," he continued. I shook my head and rolled my eyes as if on impulse.

I sighed and stood up to walk to the full mirror by the door. I shook my head once again; I shouldn't have agreed to go in the first place. "I know, I know. I'm almost done," I shouted back. I took one quick look at my reflection and started to go downstairs.

I have no idea why I even agreed to go to this party Stacie was planning. She had been planning on a get together ever since she came back from Paris a few months ago. I truly get that she missed us, but in all seriousness, I don't think what she planned actually screams 'I missed you guys!'

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw that Jesse was on the couch. His eyes were closed and he was taking uneven, heavy breaths. He had his hand in one of his pockets. Someone must've texted him a while ago. It could've been Stacie, though I doubt she'd be able to say anything to get him to act like that.

"Hey, ready to go?" I asked him, stepping forward. His eyes shot open like he wasn't expecting to hear my voice. He looked at me warily and I quirked a brow at him. "Something wrong?"

He shook his head furiously. "Nope, nothing's wrong. Let's go?" he asked me, looking everywhere but me. Yep, something's bothering him.

He stood up and walked to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist. "We can't keep Stacie waiting," he said, slightly pushing me forward and when I wouldn't budge, his arm left my waist and his hand grabbed mine, pulling me out of the living room and almost through the door. "Karaoke's waiting," he said with faux-enthusiasm. Yeah, like that would make me want to leave more.

I hated karaoke.

"Jess, I won't leave until you tell me what's going on," I told him, pulling back my hand. He stopped in his tracks and turned back to face me. He closed his eyes, shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I told you nothing's wrong, Bec. Trust me, everything's fine," he said, showing me the smile I have grown to love over the past few years we've been together. His smile grew bigger and he took a few steps towards me. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand once more, pulling me out the door again. I guess we'll just have to talk about what happened when we get back.

Jesse's been acting weird the past few days. I'm used to him being such a ball of sunshine that I didn't expect that he'd ever act like this. I was pretty damn sure I'd be the one acting weird. I'm the one who's 'difficult to deal with', as most of our friends kept telling me. I just shook my head and decided to get these thoughts out of my head before I explode.

* * *

Jesse and I decided to take a cab to Stacie's apartment. When we got there, we could already hear Amy's clever yet innuendo-filled remarks.

"Typical," Jesse whispered as we approached the door. He rang the doorbell once and knocked three times. Force of habit.

From the other side of the door, we could hear Stacie talking. "Basing from the one-ring, three-knocks routine, I'm guessing they're here," she said. The door opened and Stacie greeted us with a huge smile on her face. "I was right!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. She turned back to us and motioned for us to enter.

"Bonsoir!" she exclaimed as we entered her apartment. We took off our coats and gave it to her waiting hands. She chuckled and walked off. "Make yourself at home, guys," she said, her voice fading as she went further away from the door.

I nudged Jesse. "That wouldn't be a problem for you."

"So I've been told," he said, laughing. He, once again, grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. Once we got to the living room, I saw Amy, Benji, Lilly, Cynthia-Rose, Ashley, Denise, Jessica and the others. They all smiled and greeted us in several different ways.

"Took you long enough. I thought you'd be busy being treble-boned," Amy said, and with that, the room erupted into laughter, including Jesse. I simply rolled my eyes and took a seat on the couch beside Benji, Jesse followed suit.

We were the last ones to arrive and now we were all gathered up in front of the karaoke machine that Stacie rented for the party. I had no clue as to how Stacie came up with the idea that a karaoke machine would be essentially fun for all of us… she clearly didn't know my hatred for it.

Amy was first to use the machine. Grabbing the microphone and the songbook, she held the mic on her left hand and started flipping the songbook. When she finally found the song she was looking for, she punched in the numbers and waited for the song to start. I rolled my eyes at her predictable choice of song, but I clapped nonetheless. Amy was going to sing 'Turn The Beat Around' and we're all singing along with her.

After the song ended, we were all left breathless, especially Amy. Everyone kept their eyes on the screen as the machine calculated her score. Amy turned back to us and shrugged. "What's everyone anticipating? We all know it's going to be a hundred," she said, giving the microphone to Jessica, who had no idea what to do with it.

When the machine flashed the score, Amy was furious to see it was just a 98. "Aca-scuse me? I sang my ass off and all I get is a 98? This machine is broken, Stacie. Very broken." Amy exclaimed, standing up to leave the room. "I need more beer."

"Would you get us some?" Jesse asked her.

She turned back and made a face. "Do I look like a maid? Get your own, turd-burger." And with that, she turned back and stayed in the kitchen for a while.

Jesse laughed, knowing Amy would react like that. He stood up and looked at me. "Anything you want, Bec?"

"I'll be fine with whatever you can get me," I told him, surprised when he bent down and kissed my cheek before he went to the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes and tried to hide my smile. I heard someone clearing her throat. It was Cynthia-Rose. I turned my head to look at her. She had her eyebrow quirked upwards, a smirk on her lips. "What?" I asked. She just shook her head and whispered something to Lilly. They both looked at me then laughed.

Jesse broke me from my reverie once again and handed me a cup of beer. I decided to just shrug off what Cynthia-Rose and Lilly did. I took a sip from the beer and looked around the room. I saw that Benji was now looking through the songbook. "Awesome, Benji will be singing next," Jesse said, giving Benji a high-five.

Jesse sat back down and as if we were programmed, he wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Another force of habit. I felt Jesse kiss the top of my head. I knew he was smiling so I rolled my eyes.

I'm not the biggest fan of PDA, so I raised my head up to whisper something to Jesse. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" he asked, pulling his head away.

"Stop with all the lingering touches and kisses, everyone's looking at us."

"Come on, Beca. You know you love it," he told me, slightly pinching my side.

I gasped and everyone turned to look at us.

"Get a room!" Amy scowled, walking out from the kitchen and sitting back on her seat.

With that, I simply shook my head and looked at Benji. He had a huge grin. He must've found a song to sing. Proving me right, he stood up, punched in the numbers and the intro filled the room. Everyone in the room seemed excited.

From the other side of the room, I heard Cynthia-Rose singing along: "Zoom zoom zoom zoom zoom." I raised an eyebrow, not knowing what was going on. Everyone was singing along like there's something tied up with the song.

I heard Stacie mumble, "Hi everybody, my name is Stacie. My hobbies include cuticle care and E network."

Then Amy stood up. "Oh, there's no back-up dancers? Okay," she said.

I must've really looked confused at that point since Ashley looked at me and then laughed. "What?" I asked, looking at Jesse who was now laughing along with Ashley.

"I should blame you for this, but it was years ago, I can't blame you now," Jesse said, slightly shaking his head. "You know this was the audition song when we were freshmen, right?" I nodded. "You were late so you didn't really get to hear what these people were saying before they actually started singing," he continued, followed by an almost silent chuckle.

I braced myself for pillows being thrown at him. "It's normal to say something before you actually audition. It's common knowledge, Jesse," Stacie said, rolling her eyes. "But you wouldn't know that. You were too busy talking in between singing. Remember that, Mr. 'this is high'?" she continued, chuckling at her remark.

Jesse simply shook his head and turned back to Benji. I looked back at Cynthia-Rose and Lilly. They seem to have gotten far away with their previous discussion. I'll deal with them later.

The song was finally over and Benji sat down, claiming back the spot beside me. The screen flashed a 99 as his score.

"A 99!" Benji shouted with glee. He raised his arms up and danced in front of us. "And that proves Bumper made a wrong move not picking me during the auditions," Benji said smugly, then he shrugged, laughing it off. I rolled my eyes. I think everyone did, actually.

"And he gets a 99. Good job picking this machine, Stacie. It obviously hates me!" Amy said, punching the machine once then storming back to the kitchen. What is in that kitchen?

"You should sing something, Bec," Jesse whispered in my ear, pulling me closer to him. "I know you want to," he teased. Then out of nowhere he exclaimed: "Who here wants Beca to sing something?"

Everyone except me raised their hands.

"Seriously?" I asked, not believing they were serious.

"Yes, seriously," Jesse said, standing up and punching in the numbers. When did he get to see the songbook? "And I took the liberty of picking a song for you," he continued, grabbing the microphone Benji placed on the machine and handing it to me.

I can see a pattern here.

"Bulletproof?" I asked, smiling at the unexpected choice of song.

"Yeah," he said with that adorable yet stupid smile of his. "I'm feeling nostalgic, Bec."

"Yeah, I can see that." I said, shaking my head as I recalled everything tied to the song. This was one of the songs during the first time I let anyone hear an unfinished mix. This was also what I sang to 'ruin' Aubrey's solo that resulted in her outburst that made me so frustrated that I shouted at Jesse.

Before I started singing, I looked at Jesse and said something. "You're feeling nostalgic? Well so am I," I said, my eyebrow raising. I had a plan.

I called Benji to come closer. Jesse looked at me with curious eyes but I ignored him. "I want you to look for... 'Carry On Wayward Son'," I whispered to Benji.

I was sure he was utterly confused. "Why?" he asked, grabbing the songbook on the table.

"Just do it, okay?" I told him, turning back to the machine as the music started playing. From the corner of my eye I saw him flipping through the book and on the other corner, Jesse was staring, probably curious as to what I told Benji.

During the middle of the song I stood up, feeling the song in its entirety. I still hated karaoke, though. When I finished singing the song, I tossed the microphone to Jesse and turned back to Benji, not really caring what my score was.

"I found it," Benji told me as I bent down to look at it. He pointed the numbers of the song and I made my way to the machine to punch them in.

The music blared through the speakers. Everyone knew the song, but no one knew the reason I wanted Jesse to sing it. It was an inside joke. It was the first song he ever sang to me… we didn't even know each other then. I laughed at the memory.

"We'll explain eventually," I told everyone. They all nodded and we just listened to Jesse sing.

And as I expected, he reenacted what he did before. He turned to where I was and started singing directly to me. "Don't you cry no more. NO!" then it was followed by him playing an air guitar. No one knew what it really meant but everyone laughed at his antics.

"You're a dork, you know that, right?" I teased him as I sat back down beside him. I accidentally sat on his jacket and I felt something in his pocket. Was that what I think it was? I shook my head and I just waited for his cheesy remark that was bound to come.

"But I'm your dork so you have to deal with that fact," he told me, ruffling my hair. I smiled nervously and just leaned on his shoulder for the remainder of the party.

By the end of the party, almost all of us were drunk. Amy was sprawled on the couch, Jessica was in the bathroom doing who knows what, Denise and Cynthia-Rose were in the kitchen, Benji kept singing, Stacie was dancing along to what Benji was singing, the others were laying on the floor, and Jesse and I were on another couch in comfortable silence.

He was playing with my hair then he suddenly took a deep breath. He untangled himself from me and stood up.

Was he going to do it now? I looked around and suddenly everyone was going back to the living room. Did they know what he was going to do?

Jesse cleared his throat and I looked back up at him. I was staring directly in his eyes and I was calmed down. Then he started talking. My heart began to race again.

"Everyone," he said, calling everyone's attention as if it wasn't already on him. "I want you all to raise whatever you are holding and…" his voice trailed off. He looked directly at me. "EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!" he exclaimed. Stacie pressed a button on the remote she was holding and party music started playing. Now I really don't know what the hell is happening.

After a few minutes into the dancing, I stood up and walked over to Stacie. "Hey, Stace, I think we're going to head home now," I said apologetically. "He's had too much," I said, pointing to where Jesse was... previously. Where'd he go? "If he had any more, I'd be dragging him home." Stacie gave me a nod but still looked at me intently.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"Nah, nothing," she said. "And hey, loverboy's already waiting for you by the door," she continued, pointing to her front door. There he was.

I smiled then started to walk away from her. "Thanks, by the way. This party was awesome," I told her as Jesse handed me my coat and we walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Bec, do you think I'm drunk?" I heard him ask me as we approached the elevator.

"I don't think you're sober, so yeah, I think you are," I told him, poking his chest. The elevator doors opened and we climbed in.

"You sure about that?" he asked me, facing me when we got in.

"Pretty much," I told him with a shrug. He was quiet for a while and then he got something from his jacket pocket. Wait... in here?

"If you think I'm drunk, would I be able to do this?" he asked me, then he knelt down in front of me. He got the tiny black velvet box and held it in front of me, opening it so I could see what was inside.

"Marry me?" he asked me, his eyes filled with hope.

I was speechless for a second. When I regained myself, I couldn't help but say the first thing that popped into my head. "I was expecting a long speech and somewhere other than inside an elevator. You're changing, Jess. I'm concerned," I joked, pulling him up so he was standing again. "But then again, how could I say no?" I said with a nod. He had a huge smile as he slid the ring on my finger.

"I love you."

"Love you too, weirdo," I said before I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. The doors must've opened already since I heard cheers from the outside. I pulled away from Jesse and saw that the others were already in the lobby, having some trouble standing up but was still cheering on the two of us.

I pulled Jesse out of the elevator and looked at everyone. "How'd you get here faster than us?" I asked them. There's probably no definite explanation to this.

"If you've lived in a building for a long time, you'd be able to get around it," Stacie said, winking at me.

"So you guys knew?"

"Yeah, I really thought you'd notice right when I whispered something to Lilly," Cynthia-Rose said, rolling her eyes at how clueless I was.

Everyone was congratulating us and shaking my hands and hugging me. Jesse pulled me to his side and said that we really should get going by now since we should celebrate our engagement. I chuckled and then I said another set of goodbyes to everyone. Now I finally understand what's been going on tonight.

We walked out of the building and I could see that he was still smiling. "You seem so proud of yourself, nerd," I told him, punching his arm lightly.

"Who wouldn't be? I'm going to marry Beca Mitchell. The Beca Mitchell," he said as he stopped walking.

"Cut the sap, Swanson. I've had enough in one night," I told him, punching him lightly again.

"What are you going to do about it, huh... Swanson?"

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks so much for reading. I'd love to hear what you think of this one-shot. It's a new fandom for me and this is actually longer than my usual one-shots. Any kind of review is welcome.

If the characters were a bit OOC, I apologize. I still haven't acquainted myself to the characters that much, I guess.

Don't stop the music,

_LookWhosInTreble_


	2. Chapter 2

Beca and Jesse got home that night and proceeded directly to their bedroom.

In an instant, longing lips were on each other, frantic hands were trying to discard clothes, and a pair of legs was dying to be wrapped around his waist. They were in complete and utter bliss. Nothing could go wrong now, right?

* * *

Beca woke up in the middle of the night, wrapped in Jesse's arms. She turned to face him and watched him silently for a few seconds. This nerd was going to be her husband.

Then it clicked.

She was going to get married. And she was going to be married to Jesse.

Beca stood up immediately, rushed to the bathroom, locked the door, and turned on the faucet. She was breathing rapidly, almost hyperventilating. She placed her hands under the faucet to splash herself with water, trying to calm herself down.

It was actually happening. She was going to get married. Tie the knot with someone. For better or for worse. In sickness and in health. 'Til death do they part.

God, this wasn't what she wanted to feel about the situation. She should be happy... ecstatic even, but there she was, locked in a bathroom, hiding from reality... hiding from Jesse.

It wasn't as if she didn't want to marry Jesse, because she did. She said yes, didn't she? It was just the marriage process that she didn't like.

Everyone expects that she will plan the wedding, wear a dress, make her friends wear dresses, walk down the aisle, say a list of vows, say 'I do', kiss her groom in front of everyone, walk back down the aisle being showered with petals and rice, ride on a car that'll get them to the reception, greet and thank everyone who arrived, have a first dance with her husband, listen to speeches, say their goodbyes, and leave for their honeymoon.

She's a hundred percent sure most of their guests will expect it to be that easy to accomplish. She's also sure it wouldn't go that smoothly. Knowing her, she was going to screw it up somehow.

She was holding on to the edge of the sink for support as she heard Jesse knock on the door. "Hey Bec, everything alright?" he asked, voice filled with worry.

She took a deep breath and shook her head, trying to get rid of the thoughts she was struggling with. She stood up straight, turned off the faucet, and turned to the door. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?" she said with a smile as she opened the door. Jesse knew otherwise... her smile wasn't genuine.

Beca left the bathroom and went back in their bedroom, sitting down the bed. Jesse stayed by the door with his eyes closed and his back turned against her. "Aren't you going to use the bathroom?" she asked with a tone masking whatever she was feeling at that moment.

"Nah, I just knocked to see whether you were alright or not. You seemed to be in a rush when you went in a while ago," he said, turning around and walking back to their bed.

"You were awake?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Well, you weren't exactly the most gentle person to leave someone's arms," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?" he asked, making sure to not press anything on. He wanted her to feel comfortable telling him what was bothering her. It was the only way to make her talk.

She shook her head and leaned into Jesse. He knew she didn't want to talk about it right then and there so he didn't make her explain.

Her head was on his shoulder and his arm went instantly around her waist. She felt at ease wrapped around his arms. He always did have that effect on her.

"To take your mind off of what's bothering you, how about we just plan on a date?" he said, brushing any stray hair away from her face.

"A date? You want to go out?" she asked, wondering why he'd want to take her out, out of everything else they could do.

"No, I meant a date for the wedding," he said, voice filled with glee and enthusiasm. Maybe he can't really read her like he assumes he can.

"Want to plan that now? Isn't it too early?" she asked, her body suddenly becoming tense. That wasn't left unnoticed by Jesse.

"You're right, sorry. Come on. Let's just get some rest. Wedding planning will be a hassle. You need all the sleep you can get," he said as he pulled her down with him on the bed.

"That would be a complete understatement," she whispered, making sure he didn't hear her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Also, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this to their favorites. It keeps me motivated.

I decided to continue on with this plot line. _Karaoke Night_ will remain as a one-shot though. This part was just uploaded to open the multi-chapter sequel I am planning to write. It will be up soon so make sure to look out for it.

Don't stop the music,

_LookWhosInTreble_


End file.
